Lukanette: Just Being Ourselves
by SilverXephon
Summary: [Lukanette One Shot] After a tough climatic battle. Marinette is still heartbroken by the fact that Adrien seems to be smitten with Kagami. She decides to comfort herself with Luka by the River Seine and reflect on her relationship with him instead. Does she have feelings for him after all? (Takes place right after Miracle Queen)


A soft gentle breeze, the warmth of the sun radiating from above. She felt at peace. After all the chaos and doubt from earlier, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was _herself._

Sitting by the River Seine reminded her of tranquillity, something she hasn't experienced in a while, taking the role as Paris' superhero and role model, a figure to shine hope onto citizens while battling the evil that is Hawkmoth. Her attention was always on others, but never much on herself. She was always expected of things, but never expected anything back. Funny how her life was crashing down not long ago and yet here she is, almost free as a ladybug buzzing through a field.

However, her heart was still saddened by the sight not long further down from her at the river. Seeing Adrien joyfully embrace with Kagami hurt, _a lot_. Maybe Master Fu was right. _Life may not go the way you expected. But life itself is a gift. _She felt determined to make the most of it, she'll miss him… Perhaps this was how it's meant to be, put it that Adrien and herself were not meant to be. As depressing as it was, the evidence emerging from the past and especially now held that true…

The ice cream within her hand was going to melt she realised, snapping her back to reality. And yet again, her heart felt strange, as if a weight had been lifted. Her attention focused on the serene boy sat right next to her. Turning her head to glance at him, her cheeks were immediately tinted a little in pinkish-red. He is cute. He isn't glamour boy good looking, but fairly handsome. Luka was an epitome of the bad boy look, his black but blue tipped dyed hair, his black pierced earrings, his clothing style such as his blue sleeved rolled-up jacket, ripped jeans, and lastly his funky electric guitar, without that he wouldn't be complete. But if you got to know him, you would see that it highly contrasts with his soft and sincere personality. And every song he would play on that guitar was like as though he was conveying a story full of pure emotion…

**Do I have feelings for Luka…?**

With a proud determined smile, he was playing Marinette's song right now, _her song. _

Each strum of Luka's guitar felt right, it was joyful mixed with a slight sense of melancholy. He understood her melody perfectly, just how does he do it?

"I can sense that your heart is now like this, it feels lighter." With that statement he shifted the song into an almost heavenly trance, the music was more slowed but ecstatic all in one.

"Would you like to talk to me about earlier? You don't have to, I just feel as though it might help if you express yourself." He says in a sympathetic tone, his blue-earth eyes moving from his fingertips to her own eyes, still maintaining the same body expression.

"Oh, well, I… have been feeling overwhelmed with many things! I haven't really had the time to focus on myself. Constant work, outside activities, doodles, cakes! Uh, you know…" Marinette grins sheepishly, causing Luka to giggle. Her being flustered and stuttering was incredibly adorable.

Most of their friends started to leave the scene, Alya noticed their moment walking away silently fangirling.

"You really are a funny girl Marinette, the best kind there is." Without a doubt, Marinette looked away with a huge blush displayed. Luka always had his way with words, even if he thinks he doesn't. It reminds her of the time he 'confessed' to her after the Silencer incident, how could she ever forget?

"_**You are an extraordinary girl Marinette, clear like a music note, sincere like a melody. You're the song I've been hearing in my head since the first time we met."**_

The 'confession' still makes her internally melt just remembering it, all she saw then was an array of colours flashing onto Luka, making him shine even more on that stage. It was as Tikki said when referring to the confession as 'the most beautiful kind'. And she just stood there…

Marinette's face then deadpans as the reality hits her that she hadn't brought it up ever since. "Marinette, are you ok?" The guitarist asked worriedly, noticing her shocked facial expression, accompanied with numerous panicked thoughts running through his mind.

**Oh no. Did I upset her? Maybe I said the wrong words again. **

Marinette instantly gazed at him with a big but nervous smile, "Luka… can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

She turned her entire body towards him, readying herself for what she was about to ask.

"Those words that you said to me, after you were akumatized, were… were they true? Did you mean it as a… 'love' confession?"

Luka seemed taken aback at first, but his trademark soft smile appeared quickly. He set aside his guitar and slowly takes her delicate hand into his and stares at her big round eyes.

"I meant every word. You truly are an extraordinary girl. I've never met or will meet anyone else like you. And well… yes. I did."

Both of them were blushing deeply, the guitarist out of shyness and the designer out of bewilderment. You could say that both their hearts were beating heavily in sync. Marinette continues to gaze at him, as though he was all there is around for miles.

"Luka…I... I don't know what to say."

His gentle eyes turned sad as he looked down towards the water flowing below.

"I'm sorry. I know you still have feelings for Adrien. But I felt that you needed to know how I felt. How amazing you are. Even if it wasn't entirely direct."

At this point, Marinette started to swell with happiness at his sweet words, but more so incredible guilt. All this time she was fawning over Adrien, meanwhile lovesome Luka stood witness to it all. Even at those points when it must've been unfair and hard for him, such as the Desperada situation…

Luka like always immediately sensed something was wrong.

"Please don't feel bad Marinette. It's not your fault. Love is complicated. And… I want you to be happy, even if it means we can't be. Adrien is a cool guy, I can see why you like hi-"

Marinette interrupted by moving her hand to his cheek, leading to him looking at her face. Her eyes at first wallowed in despair. "Luka…for once, your words are entirely not true." Following this with a smile that in turn gave him the upmost reassurance.

"You're an amazing guy Luka, you're too good for me. I mean, I'm not that great as you say I am…"

"This is the same girl who could pick locks with a guitar pick and swim all the way to the harbour to find Ladybug. Plus, the same girl who is extremely talented, funny, beautiful, selfless. She's all I've been thinking about."

Their eyes met at that very moment, and Luka smiled as he accepted the subtle invite to hold her hand once again, his fingers brushing against hers as he did so. Time seemed to slow. In Marinette's mind, brilliant, electrical blue sparks seemed to trail in their wake.

"You really are magical." He murmurs, seemingly awestruck.

"R-really?"

Their eyes were permanently locked. Time was frozen. Her compass was only focused on him.

**_I think my heart is in trouble._**

Luka grinned at his work as Marinette was frozen, but in an endearing way. He picked up his guitar and started to play a different song this time, much to Marinette's confusion, however this song sounded and felt familiar, she was loving it.

"What song is this?"

"It's a new song I'm working on. Just came up with it now." He says in his casual but mischievous tone.

This is Luka Couffaine, always coming up with new material and melodies. She wondered what this one is based on.

"In case you're wondering, it's _our song__."_

The musician with his instrument stood up and held out his hand for Marinette, to which she happily took. For once, she felt actual love. The feeling of being loved back and appreciated.

She desperately wanted to show him everything of who Marinette was. Even Ladybug, though that sadly can't be revealed at the moment to anyone, not even him.

"_**It's okay, Marinette. You can tell me everything- or nothing if you prefer. **__**You can be yourself around me. **__**Just yourself.**__**"**_

Luka was something that Marinette needed all this time - she could sort out what she felt for Adrien later. Though she was sure he was going to be out of the picture soon. Luka looked down at Marinette, smiling his carefree smile, leaning down to boldly kiss her forehead... she needed somebody to keep her feelings safe. Oh, sweet Luka, he would gently encourage her to let it all out, when she felt like everyone would encourage her to simply look at the bright side.

"Would you like to join me on a day out ma-ma-Marinette? The day is still young." And there he goes with the cute teasing. How could she say no at this point?

"I would love to!" She exclaims with a hint of excitement.

**It's time for a new change. A fresh start.**

Unbeknownst to them, a certain green-eyed blonde with his 'friend' noticed their little interaction from afar. Adrien Agreste didn't really know how to feel about the scene he was looking at. Kagami then focused on them too.

"Those two are naturally meant for each other. Surprised it didn't start off sooner. _Guess she made her choice in the end_."

In response the model replies "Yeah, they are. I hope she'll be happy…" Whispering that last part while maintaining his gaze on Marinette.

The bluenettes then walked the opposite direction, hand in hand laughing, talking about various topics, jokes, and portraying a sense of interest in the other's life.

* * *

Throughout the day, Marinette and Luka rode around Paris on his bike, stopping in front of The Eiffel Tower to gain creative inspiration for their individual projects, whilst giving each other _additional_ new-found inspiration. Taking a break at a local café, eating sweet pastries, visiting the art gallery debating on art techniques and the meaning behind them.

The day was coming to a close when they rode back to Luka's houseboat. Marinette stayed for dinner, indulging in Anarka's wild stories and antics, while also catching up with Juleka. Afterwards retreating to Luka's cabin, they sit on his bed, Luka starts to work on _their song_.

"Thanks so much for today, I had a lot of fun." Marinette proclaimed.

"So did I." He exclaimed back, strumming the soft chords on his guitar, the notes had a certain unique rhythm to it. Marinette imagined them under a tree full of cherry blossoms.

"Luka… can this become a regular thing? Just us hanging out more? Instead of before when the band were involved." Marinette was anticipating rejection. That's what she's used to.

"You don't even need to ask Marinette, of course." Luka moves his head from his guitar up to her, opening those gentle eyes.

"I need your help; this song can't be done without you. You're the main melody" He motions her to come closer and sit in front of him so he could assist her playing. Marinette shyly does this, but instantly relaxes feeling his warmth.

This moment was perfect. She leans her head back into his shoulder, enjoying his embrace. No stress, no obstacles, no akumas or Ladybug. Just Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Luka Couffaine. Just the two of them.

_Just being themselves. _


End file.
